<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eighteen - Aoba Johsai by sandersonsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868149">Eighteen - Aoba Johsai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister'>sandersonsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AU's - Haikyuu! [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday, F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a person reaches the age of eighteen, their soulbond becomes active. Of course, both parties have to be eighteen so some have no idea how long they're going to have to wait. Join Aoba Johsai as they celebrate their eighteenth birthdays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, other pairings mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AU's - Haikyuu! [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/618058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eighteen - Aoba Johsai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">June 10<sup>th</sup>, Iwaizumi</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head as his teammates disappeared from the gym one by one. He wasn’t sure why they thought he wouldn’t notice but he was sure it was some stupid plan that his best friend had come up with to surprise him. He glanced around and sighed when he realized the only people left were the first years that were taking down the net. He took a step toward the door, intending to go to the clubroom to change, but one of said first years gasped loudly and yelled out his name. Iwaizumi, fighting back a smirk, turned toward the kid and raised an eyebrow. The kid shifted uncomfortably for a moment, glancing toward the other first year who shrugged, before turning to Iwaizumi in determination. “I just…do you have a moment to talk to me about…” Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to bleed as the first year stuttered as he attempted to find an excuse to keep him in the gym. After a few seconds, he took pity on the kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Shittykawa wanted me to stay in the gym, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The first year’s eyes grew wide and he turned to the other in panic but the guy just ducked his head to avoid their gazes. Iwaizumi couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that escaped at the sight. “Yeah, alright. I’ll help you with the net.”</p><p> </p><p>They had just finished putting the net away when the doors flew open and the entire team piled inside, all singing at the top of their lungs. Oikawa was in the back, a large cake in his arms, and Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at just how badly that could turn out – especially with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. “Happy Birthday, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sang after the rest of the team fell silent.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but smiled. “Oi, what the hell are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s our vice captain’s eighteen birthday!” Hanamaki responded, throwing an arm over Iwaizumi’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we need to celebrate!” Matsukawa chimed in, taking Iwaizumi’s other side and sandwiching in the smaller between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, Iwaizumi-senpai!” Kindaichi hollered as Kunimi grimaced at his side but nodded in Iwaizumi’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Iwaizumi sighed as Oikawa took out a scarily sharp knife and began cutting the cake. “Oi, idiot! Careful!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m always careful, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa responded. “Thanks for caring, though!”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>He could almost feel the looks Matsukawa and Hanamaki threw each other over his head and he tensed in preparation for the question he knew was coming. A persons eighteenth birthday was important for a multitude of reasons, but most people considered the biggest reason to be that this was when your soulbond could appear. A soulbond instantly emerged when both parties turned eighteen. So, either Iwaizumi’s soulbond would activate when he officially turned eighteen, or it would appear when his soulmate did.</p><p> </p><p>He officially turned eighteen at 9:08 am.</p><p> </p><p>It was late afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Hanamaki said, his voice deceptively calm. “Since you’re still here and not running around Japan trying to find your soulmate-“</p><p> </p><p>“Who says his soulmate is Japanese? He could have ended up on a plane to Canada.”</p><p> </p><p>“-I’m going to assume that the bond didn’t appear.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “And?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothing!” Matsukawa commented. “It’s just, you know what they say. That there are some occasions that people that are soulmates are drawn to one another even before their eighteenth birthday. And if they have a close connection, it’s a possibility that they are-“</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two doing to Iwa-chan?” Oikawa grumbled as he handed Iwaizumi a small plate with a slice of cake. “Go away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s no way for a captain to act!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we were just wishing our dear friend a happy birthday!”</p><p> </p><p>“You were teasing,” Oikawa grumbled. “Go get cake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awe, he brought cake for his dear Iwa-chan but couldn’t bring any for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>“No-“</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, enough,” Iwaizumi muttered, taking a step forward to dislodge their arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Go away!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that, Shittykawa!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry vice-captain!”</p><p> </p><p>“Our dear captain just wants some alone time with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa squawked loudly at the words and Iwaizumi ducked his head to hide the slight flush he knew was staining his cheeks. “Go bother someone else.”</p><p><br/>
“Yes, sir!”</p><p> </p><p>Despite Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s claim, Iwaizumi and Oikawa weren’t alone for long as various team members were quick to come over and wish Iwaizumi a happy birthday. More than one hinted toward his soulbond but Iwaizumi never confirmed anything. It would be clear enough in the next couple of days that it hadn’t activated.</p><p> </p><p>There was only one other person that knew for sure.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Oikawa questioned lowly when their teammates lagged became distracted when Hanamaki managed to throw his cake in Matsukawa’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi frowned at the question. He hadn’t actually thought much about his soulbond, not like others did. Not like Oikawa did. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised that it hadn’t activated that morning. He had known it was a possibility and hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up…but then there was the other factors. Factors that Matsukawa had mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi took a small step to the side and nudged his shoulder against Oikawa’s. “Fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa tilted his head to the side, frowning as his studied Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi, who had been on the end of this look more times than he could count, merely stared back so Oikawa could find whatever it was he was looking for. Finally, his best friend smiled, a true smile not the one he had practiced in the mirror to make him look more appealing. It was the smile that Iwaizumi could proudly say only he got to see, the one that made him think of the seven-year-old boy he first met who cried whenever Iwaizumi showed him the bugs he caught. “Good,” Oikawa breathed lowly, shifting to press more firmly against Iwaizumi’s side. “I’m glad, Iwa-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">July 20<sup>th</sup>, Oikawa</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oikawa had trouble sleeping on July 19<sup>th</sup>.</p><p> </p><p>There were many reasons for this but the most prevalent was that his eighteenth birthday was officially at 2:12 in the morning, which meant that there was a large chance his soulbond would activate. A very large chance.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t going to have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>So, it was difficult going to sleep when he knew that knew (hoped) in a couple of hours he would have a red string connecting him to a person that lived two houses down.</p><p> </p><p>He had been terrified on Iwaizumi’s birthday. They weren’t in the same class so he had constantly checked his phone throughout the morning, expecting Hanamaki to tell him that Iwaizumi had suddenly stood and walked out without an explanation. But the message never came. Iwa-chan had acted perfectly normal through lunch, he had shown up to practice that night, and it was then that Oikawa knew for sure that his best friend, and the person he had been scaring girls and boys away from for years, had not had a bond manifest.</p><p> </p><p>Which meant his soulmate was younger than him.</p><p> </p><p>The relief Oikawa had felt had been strong enough that he staggered when Iwa-chan walked into the gym that day. He could remember how his heart had begun to pound, how his palms had grown sweaty. He had always believed that he and Iwa-chan were soulmates. He had even told his sister as such when they were in junior high. She had laughed and said he was an idiot and not all best friends turned out to be soulmates, but Oikawa had been firm and told her what he felt for Iwa-chan was different than just being friends. She hadn’t believed him.</p><p> </p><p>He was hoping he could rub it in her face the next day.</p><p> </p><p>But there was still some doubt.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, scientists had done a study showing that there were people that meant their soulmate at a young age and, when they did, they tended to stick together and grow closer than most did at that age. Many people drifted from their friends as they grew older but it was claimed that soulmates who were too young for their bonds to manifest just held onto each other even more tightly. Oikawa couldn’t imagine his life without Iwaizumi. He was his best friend, his ace, the one person he could always count on. He had been there through all of Oikawa’s worst moments and had never left his side.</p><p> </p><p>Only his soulmate would put up with him through all of that.</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa groaned and turned on his side. He didn’t want to think about this. He didn’t want to even imagine a world where Iwa-chan <em>wasn’t</em> his soulmate. If that turned out to be the case…</p><p> </p><p>…well, there were instances were soulmates were platonic, right? You didn’t <em>have</em> to be with your soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighed again rolled onto his back. This was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p>The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the feeling in his chest. The one that made him suck in a harsh breath and break out into a coughing fit. He sat up as the coughing subsided and rubbed his chest as his eyes fluttered open. It was then that he saw it. The bright red string that circled his wrist and trailed on the floor and out the door. He knew that if he followed it, it would lead outside his house and toward his soulmate. He knew that most people would do just that – they would jump up and run, follow it as far as they could. He wanted to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>But he paused.</p><p> </p><p>His worries from the night before flooded his mind and he grimaced at the thought of following the string and the tugging sensation past the Iwaizumi house. Would he even continue walking? Or would he stop and ignore it until whoever was on the other end found him?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he could put it off for a little bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>Mind made up, Oikawa continued with his normal morning routine, ignoring the way the tugging began to grow more insistent and the string seemed to start to grow brighter. He set his jaw and got to work on his hair, styling it with perfected ease. He had just reached for his uniform when his bedroom door slammed open.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t call the sound that escaped his lips a scream. No matter what Iwaizumi later said.</p><p> </p><p>He cried out and turned on his heel, ready to yell at whoever had just caused his door to slam against the wall, but he froze when he met a familiar pair of eyes. “What the hell are you doing, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi snarled as he stomped forward, the pulling sensation in Oikawa’s chest fading as he did so and the red string growing smaller and smaller. “Are you seriously going to ignore this?”</p><p> </p><p>The barrage of feelings Oikawa felt in that moment had him squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears from escaping. “Oh, thank fuck,” he muttered, falling forward without thought and shifting so he could curl up against Iwaizumi despite their height difference. “I was so afraid that-“ he broke off as Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the more narrow frame.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot,” the other mumbled, his voice fond. “Who else would it be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who else indeed?” A new, dreaded voice broke in. Oikawa twisted, not willing to let Iwaizumi’s arms drop, and glared at the two figures in the doorway who were sporting large, terrifying grins. “I suppose we should offer congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or say I told you so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be jealous,” Oikawa responded before the two could continue the conversation. He returned their grins with one of his own. “I’m sure Iwa-chan and I will be repaying the sentiment soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">January 27<sup>th</sup>, Hanamaki</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Don’t be upset,” Oikawa said with a grin that was reminiscent of their time on the court. Makki shuddered at that look being turned on him. “I’m sure you won’t have to wait long before you meet your special someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, Captain,” Makki replied, rolling his eyes and shooting his best friend an exasperated glance. Mattsun just shrugged his response. Some help he was. Oikawa’s grin seemed to grow even more frightening at that and Makki pushed his seat away from the table and shifted to stare at the person sitting beside Oikawa. “Oi, your boyfriend is an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed,” Iwaizumi responded instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Makki sighed as the two began to bicker. It really was no surprise when they turned out to be soulmates – no one could argue that the two acted like an old married couple. “Anyway,” he said loudly, cutting off the argument before the two began to climb one another. “Karasuno didn’t do too-“</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Oikawa said quickly, his grin turning slightly manic at the mention of that team. “No talking about them or Nationals or anything else related to it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, they didn’t do that badly-“</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed loudly and shook his head at Makki. “Don’t try. He refused to watch any of it and only wanted me to tell him when they lost so he could rub it in Kageyama’s face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rude,” Mattsun chided.</p><p> </p><p>“He deserves it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he?” Makki questioned, thinking of the dark haired first year he had played against. “I mean, I heard what Kindaichi and Kunimi said about him in junior high, but he didn’t seem that bad-“</p><p> </p><p>Makki broke off as Oikawa pushed away from the table, his chair squeaking loudly on the floor. “I’m going to get some milk bread!” he said loudly, his smile dark and his eyes flashing. “Iwa-chan! Come with me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, it isn’t your birthday-“</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll get Makki something too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, whatever,” Makki rolled his eyes. “You know, you should be really happy that fate didn’t decide to fuck you over and make that kid your soulmate instead of Iwa-“</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Oikawa screeched.</p><p> </p><p>“Too far,” Iwaizumi muttered as he pushed himself to his feet and began dragging the glaring Oikawa toward the door.</p><p> </p><p>Makki tilted his head to the side as he looked at his best friend. “Too far?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even slightly.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">March 1<sup>st</sup>, Matsukawa</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mattsun didn’t know why his friends hadn’t taken advantage of the eighteenth birthday guideline that says you don’t have to attend class. No doubt Iwaizumi had come because he hadn’t expected his bond to appear and he wasn’t one to skip class. Oikawa, who had actually manifested his bond and easily could have spent the day with his soulmate, had gasped when Mattsun mentioned it. He had just started to rant about how he was captain and he couldn’t let his team down and they needed to practice. Makki, who Mattsun really hadn’t expected to see that day, had just shrugged when Mattsun asked why he was there.</p><p> </p><p>Mattsun, who didn’t actually turn eighteen until early afternoon, was going to take full advantage of not going to class.</p><p> </p><p>His phone began to vibrate pretty consistently when it came time for class to start and he wasn’t there. Most of the messages were from people wishing him a happy birthday but there was a string from Oikawa chastising him for skipping. Mattsun rolled his eyes. It wasn’t as if he was missing anything important. They were graduating in a couple of weeks and their volleyball days were over. He could stay home if he wanted to and there was nothing Oikawa could do about it.</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Fine! But you’re going to end up here anyway!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he wasn’t sure how the idiot came to that conclusion but he wasn’t going to argue. If he did, it would just make his former captain message him even more.</p><p> </p><p>He spent the day on the couch, catching up on shows that he hadn’t been able to watch between volleyball and university exams. His parents had just shook their heads when they realized how Mattsun planned to spend his day but neither told him to do something different. So, he happily spent the day eating crap food that Oikawa and Iwaizumi would bitch at him for and watching shit television. Oh, and messaging Makki who was now regretting not doing the same on his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>He was in the middle of an episode when it started. At first, he assumed it was heartburn for eating so much junk but when he caught a flicker of red from the corner of his eye, he knew what it was. He jumped to his feet instantly and quickly slipped his shoes on before following the string down the street. It was a familiar path, one that he had taken every day for the past three years. His brows furrowed at the thought and he couldn’t help but think of the last message he had received from Oikawa that morning.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fine! But you’re going to end up here anyway!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It wasn’t until the school was in sight that he actually understood what those words meant. Oikawa was laughing hysterically and only seemed to be on his feet because Iwaizumi was holding him up. Makki was glaring at the other furiously, a bright red string wrapped around his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Well, he guessed Oikawa had won this round.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">April 3<sup>rd</sup>, Watari</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>He knew he had been a mess throughout the entire practice. It was difficult enough for all of them to work together now that the third years, well, previous third years, had graduated and the fact that he was distracted wasn’t helping anything. His best friend shot him an exasperated glance as he fumbled yet another receive. “Sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Yahaba responded, his smile tight. Watari grimaced. He knew his friend was stressed enough and really didn’t need Watari’s crap on top of everything else. Especially since he was still trying to get along with their new ace.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t,” Watari responded, pressing his hand against his forehead and sighing. “Sorry. I just…I guess I’m just anxious. You know, about tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba’s features softened. “I know. It really is fine.” He glanced up at the clock. “We should be ending this anyway. It’s getting late.” Watari nodded in relief as Yahaba told everyone to start packing things away. Kyoutani narrowed his eyes at the order but didn’t argue as he stomped toward the exit. Yahaba sighed as he watched him go. “He could at least help.”</p><p> </p><p>“He will,” Watari assured is friend as they began to help the second years. “He just…is getting used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba snorted. “Sure. Oikawa and the others retired from the club months ago and he’s never bothered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Watari frowned as he struggled for something to say. He wanted to agree with his friend but doing so would just cause even more issues between their setter and ace and that wouldn’t be good for anyone. “At least he’s showing up for practice now!”</p><p> </p><p>The look he received told him that his words really weren’t helping.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, sorry again. At least we have tomorrow off so I shouldn’t mess up any other practices.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said it was fine,” Yahaba insisted, shaking his head. “Anyway, did Oikawa-san message you? He asked me if we had practice this morning – I think he wanted to wake you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“He did,” Watari informed his friend. “At four. Got to say though, it was worth it to hear Iwaizumi-san yelling at him in the background for being a dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba laughed. “Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me at all. I’m dreading what he’ll do for my birthday…”</p><p> </p><p>Watari bit his lip to hold back his laughter. “His dear Kohai turning eighteen? His favorite setter? I’m sure he’ll do something <em>special</em> for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of. Of course,” he frowned, “what could he really do from Tokyo?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Yahaba, my dear, dear friend. You really shouldn’t have tested the universe, and Oikawa Tooru, like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m going to head out,” Watari said, taking in the now clean gym. “My parents want to have dinner together and my sister is in town to celebrate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Call me tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>His mother made his favorite meal for his birthday and Watari spent the night arguing with his sister over which season of their favorite anime was better. His sister did a good job of distracting him, as she always did, and the time passed much faster than he had thought it would. The two of them only fell silent as the clock slowly approached 10:34. Watari held his breath, wondering if he would feel the pull that his senpai’s had mentioned or if he would have to wait. He always thought it would be interesting to know that your bond could snap into place whenever. His sister’s bond had manifested months after her eighteenth birthday. At the time, she had been in the middle of a test and had almost fallen out of her chair when the pull started. He thought the younger of the two had a much easier time than the older.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel it,” he whispered as his eyes landed on the red string leading out of his house. “I’m gonna…”</p><p> </p><p>Umi frowned. “It’s so late though, shouldn’t you wait? I mean, they might be asleep or you might not be able to-“</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just go a little bit,” Watari argued, slipping his shoes on his feet and not caring in the slightest that he was wearing a pair of workout sweats and an old t-shirt. “If it leads somewhere close, at least I’ll know where to go in the morning, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“…I guess…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back.” He left quickly, before she decided to follow him. He jogged down the empty street, keeping a close eye on the string as he did so. It was loose, really loose. Like the person was too far away for it to tighten. His brows furrowed at the thought but he kept going. It wasn’t until he reached the train station that he stopped. So, whoever it was wasn’t near him but they were, hopefully, in Japan. Unless it led him to an airport…</p><p> </p><p>Watari sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket, tapping on a familiar number. “Watari? Are you-“</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel about going on a trip with me tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>A long silence answered his question and Watari’s eyes narrowed. He knew, just like Yahaba did, that the other didn’t really have an excuse. If the other boy wasn’t at practice or with him, all he was doing was studying. “I guess that means you got a bond?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! And I’m standing at the station.”</p><p> </p><p>“You – really? You couldn’t wait?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll understand,” Watari assured his friend, knowing that Yahaba, with as impatient as he was, would probably just start running the moment he felt his own bond. “So? Trip?”</p><p> </p><p>“…fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Meet me for the first train tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>“The first – wait, Watari!”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and ended the call. No matter how much Yahaba protested, he’d be there in the morning. Watari grinned to himself and whistled as he began to walk back toward his house.</p><p> </p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>“Too early,” Yahaba groaned for the thousandth time. He was slumped against the seat, his eyes closed and a cup of coffee clutched in his hand. “Seriously, did it have to be the first-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Watari laughed lowly as not to disturb the other commuters. They had been travelling for hours at this point and he had no doubt that Yahaba’s coffee was ice cold but the other boy hadn’t bothered to take a drink in almost an hour.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to laugh when Yahaba woke up enough to realize that.</p><p> </p><p>Or when he took a drink.</p><p> </p><p>Before that could happen, they pulled into a station and the red string, instead of leading through the train like it had been, suddenly disappeared under the door. Watari jumped to his feet, gripping Yahaba’s shirt and pulling his best friend up. “We’re getting off here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, where is here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No idea,” Watari replied as the doors open and he hurried through, ignoring the cursing his best friend was doing behind him. He only made it a few steps before the string suddenly tightened and lifted in the air. Watari slid to a stop as a young woman ran into the station, her eyes fixated on something no one else could see.</p><p> </p><p>Well, no one except her soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>When she realized that the string stopped at a person, she stopped moving and shifted her gaze up. Watari blinked and he felt his throat grow dry as he realized just how pretty this girl was. “Uh, hi,” he said, stepping forward and bowing his head. “I’m, uh Watari Shinji. I’m a third year at Aoba Johsai high school where I play as the libero for the volleyball team and I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Woah,” Yahaba cut in, slapping his hand over his friend’s mouth. “Sorry, he’s nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, I am too,” the girl responded, giving the two of them a shaking smile. “I’m Shirofuku Yukie. I’m a first hear in University but I used to be a manager for Fukurodani’s volleyball team.”</p><p> </p><p>Watari blinked. He had heard of Fukurodani’s team. “Didn’t you guys have one of the top five aces?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” he glanced up at Yahaba, wondering what he was supposed to do next. His best friend rolled his eyes and stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Yahaba Shigeru, Captain of Aoba Johsai. If you don’t mind, why don’t we get some food? This guy made me take the first train.”</p><p> </p><p>Watari rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really didn’t know if he should thank his best friend or push him in front of the nearest car.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">December 7<sup>th</sup>, Kyoutani</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kyoutani wasn’t sure why people were so obsessed with this soulmate thing. He was relieved when he woke up and realized there wasn’t a string or whatever the fuck it was. This year had been a string of let downs, with them losing both the Inter-high and the Spring-high tournaments and ending his high school volleyball career without making it to Nationals. He was sure that damn thing would appear and make it even more of a shitshow.</p><p> </p><p>He was glad that at least something was going right.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t that bad,” Iwaizumi chuckles in his ear. “Anyway, enough about that. I heard you got some offers from Universities. Any thoughts on where you’re going?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani shrugged, despite the fact his senpai couldn’t see him. He wasn’t sure when it had become normal for him to speak to Iwaizumi on the phone, probably sometime after Inter-high when he had blamed himself for their loss and Iwaizumi, who was at the game with Oikawa, had cornered him. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>He could almost see Iwaizumi raising his eyebrows. “Well, you should think about it. They won’t hold your place forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Iwa-chan! Who’re you talking to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on,” Iwaizumi muttered. Kyoutani rolled his eyes when he heard the low murmurs of Iwaizumi speaking to his soulmate. He would know Oikawa’s voice anywhere. At least Yabaha had been better than that idiot. A loud bang had him pulling the phone away from his ear and wondering if he should hang up. Before he made the choice, the person on the other side of the line began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>That person wasn’t Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>“Mad Dog-chan! Iwa-chan said you were talking about which school you’re going to! Where is Yahaba going?”</p><p> </p><p>Why the fuck did this shit always happen to him? “No idea. Call him and ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa hummed lowly and the hair on the back of Kyoutani’s neck rose. Fuck, he hated it when Oikawa did that. It made him feel like he missed something and the idiot was going to do something he wasn’t going to like. “I see. Well, maybe you should ask him, Mad Dog-chan! You and my dear Kohai ended up working well together!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, whatever,” he grunted, wondering just how pissed Iwaizumi would be if he hung up on his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, just some advice from your dear senpai! Hope you have a good birthday, Mad Dog-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, give me the phone, Shittykawa!”</p><p> </p><p>“But Iwa-chan! I told him all he needs to know!”</p><p> </p><p>“You only asked him about Yahaba-“</p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani shook his head as Oikawa cackled before the call dropped.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he was really glad at least something had finally gone right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">March 1<sup>st</sup>, Yahaba</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He really should have known Watari would barge into his room at nine on a Sunday morning to be there when he turned eighteen. “Go away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” his friend yelled loudly, running forward and bouncing on Yahaba’s bed. The bed Yahaba was still trying to sleep on. Asshole. “Get up! How can you be sleeping at a time like this?!”</p><p> </p><p>“A time like what?” Yahaba grumbled as he tried to understand what it was he was missing. He was no longer on the volleyball team and the title of captain had been handed over to Kindaichi. Graduation wasn’t for another few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>There was absolutely no reason that he had to get out of bed on a Sunday morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t care, go away.”</p><p> </p><p>Watari laughed and curled up on the bed. Yahaba squeezed his eyes shut. He was not going to open them. He had been in this situation often, whenever they had a training camp his best friend would wake Yahaba up by lying beside him and just <em>staring</em> until Yahaba couldn’t handle it any longer. It was like Watari’s eyes were boring into him. With an annoyed growl, Yahaba rolled over and buried his head under the blankets in an attempt to hide from the gaze. Watari huffed. “Oh, come on! You can’t have really forgotten what today is!” Yahaba kept silent, willing himself to fall back asleep so he could ignore the irritant beside him. “Whatever, you’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence lasted so long that Yahaba forgot his friend was in bed with him – until it felt like someone wrapped a rope around his heart and began to <em>pull</em>. Yahaba coughed and sat up in shock. “Remember now?” Watari asked lightly, his eyes sparkling with mischief as Yahaba glared. Deciding it wasn’t worth the effort to respond, Yahaba threw the blanket off of him and stood, making his way toward the bathroom. If he was going to do this, he might as well look his best so he could make a good impression. Watari continued to snicker as Yahaba fixed his hair and grabbed a nice pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. “Oh, fancy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Yahaba finished getting ready and walked out of his bedroom, Watari trailing after him with a shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday!” his mother said loudly, smiling as her eyes took in Yahaba’s appearance. “I guess this means you won’t be joining us for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Watari laughed as Yahaba sighed. “I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck!”</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba led Watari down the street in silence, frowning as he saw they were actually heading closer to Aoba Johsai. Watari’s bond had led them in the opposite direction. “Watari, was your bond hanging off the ground?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? No? I mean, it was when we got closer, after we got off of the trai-“ Watari’s eyes grew wide and Yahaba’s own eyes narrowed in response as his best friend began to look around the area. “Oh.” Watari bit his lip hard and his face grew a bright red. The pull in Yahaba’s chest slowly began to take second to the dread that was beginning to rise. Watari looked as if he wanted to laugh or cheer but he was holding it back for as long as he could. Instead, he reached down and slipped his phone out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Yahaba hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, you’ll find out later,” Watari responded, his voice shaking in amusement. Yahaba scowled and took a step toward his friend but Watari’s eyes flickered up and held on something. Frowning, Yahaba turned.</p><p> </p><p>And took a startled step back.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to be kidding me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Watari’s laughter echoed throughout the street.</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>“You sent it to everyone?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa would have been furious if I didn’t send it to him!”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoutani stared down at his ringing phone in horror. Yahaba glanced at the screen and saw the name Iwaizumi flashing across the screen. Yahaba had turned his own phone off the moment he saw Oikawa’s name. “Watari, you’re a dead man.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">June 6<sup>th</sup>, Kindaichi</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Makki: Happy Birthday Iwaizumi jr!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi: I really wish you wouldn’t call him that.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi: Happy Birthday, Kindaichi.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mattsun: But he’s your son, Iwa-chan!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi: he’s really not</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Iwa-chan! Don’t talk about our son like that!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Mattsun don’t call iwa-chan Iwa-chan!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Yuu-chan! Happy Birthday! I hope you end up as happy as me and Iwa-chan!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Makki: Gross</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mattsun: Really gross</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yahaba: Happy Birthday, Kindaichi. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yahaba: it’s early. All of you shut up.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Mean! Yahaba is mean!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Watari: He’s around his SOULMATE too much</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoutani: fuck off</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoutani: why am I in this</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Because your our dear Kohai and we were the best team!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi: Sorry. Oikawa’s having a bit of trouble with his teammates.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: one teammate. ONE</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yahaba: uh oh</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Watari: WHO?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Makki: The Great King is fighting with a teammate?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mattsun: one that isn’t that kid from Karasuno?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi: He’s a first year setter on the team</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Iwa-chan!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yahaba: anyway, happy birthday. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Watari: wait where’s Kunimi</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yahaba: probably asleep. Like I should be</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoutani: all you fucking do</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yahaba: bite me</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Makki: Wow! Didn’t need to know what the two of you got up to on your own time</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mattsun: though it seems a bit tame</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Hey! There are children here!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kindaichi: uh, Kunimi is with me. He’s just ignoring his phone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kindaichi: like always</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Rude!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: Hows the team this year, Captain?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kindaichi: …good! We’re going to win this year!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: I wish you luck</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi: you guys got this</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yahaba: you’ll do great</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoutani: can you all just ask what you want to ask</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoutani: you’re annoying me</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yahaba:…and you’re an asshole</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Watari: he is but he’s right</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Watari: so is it Kunimi</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kindaichi: is what Kunimi</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Makki: sigh</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mattsun: just as dense as always</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Makki: your soulmate</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Makki: we’re asking if it’s Kunimi</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kindaichi: NO????? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kindaichi: I didn’t get a bond</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kindaichi: you thought it was Kunimi?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: told you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: you all owe me money</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi: shut up, Shittykawa</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Makki: but how do you really know</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mattsun: yeah, Kunimi’s not eighteen yet</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Makki: so we don’t owe you anything </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kunimi: really</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kunimi: isn’t it obvious</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: that’s what I said, sleepy-chan!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: oh well, they’ll figure it out</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kindaichi: figure what out</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kindaichi: Kunimi refuses to answer</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kindaichi: Oikawa-san, figure what out?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa: <strong>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oikawa: (((o(*</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>ﾟ</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>▽</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>ﾟ</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>*)o)))</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">March 25<sup>th</sup>, Kunimi </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Why had he agreed to this? Kindaichi had been asking him for weeks to spend time with him and his soulmate and Kunimi had pushed it off as long as he could. When his best friend and looked at him with pleading eyes, asking if he could bring his soulmate to Kunimi’s house on his birthday, Kunimi had decided to give in. Time to move on and bury the hatchet and all of that.</p><p> </p><p>He should have continued to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t even just that it was awkward. Which it was. It was that it was awkward between Kindaichi and his soulmate as well. Kunimi should have asked how things were going between the two of them before he got pulled into it.</p><p> </p><p>He had agreed to this so he could get his mind off of the whole soulmate thing. Especially since the group chat Oikawa had started years ago had now been reactivated and his old teammates teased him about being Kindaichi’s soulmate – of course, they knew he wasn’t now, but that didn’t stop them from coming up with who it could be. Current bets ranged from some of their current teammates to people Kunimi had never met to celebrities.</p><p> </p><p>The entire thing was ridiculous and Kunimi wanted it to be over.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Kindaichi said, shifting nervously as his eyes flickered between Kunimi and his soulmate. “Uh, maybe we should talk? You know, clear the air?”</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi rolled his eyes. “It’s fine. I never cared anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that’s not true.”</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi shrugged and glanced at the clock. Only a few more minutes. He would rather deal with the soulmate thing than whatever it was Kindaichi was trying to do. Kindaichi sighed and whispered something to the boy sitting beside him but Kunimi ignored them and kept his eyes on the clock. One minute left…</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>That’s what they meant when they said a pull.</p><p> </p><p>He had always wondered what that felt like.</p><p> </p><p>Now he knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Kunimi?” Kindaichi questioned, his brows furrowed as he glanced at the clock. “Uh, it’s alright. I mean, it took me months until I-“</p><p> </p><p>“I feel it,” Kunimi sighed, pushing himself up from his chair slowly. He grimaced as he looked at the string. “I guess I should follow it…”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably be best.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh,” Kunimi scrunched up his nose. “I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused at the doorway waiting for the other two boys to slip their shoes on their feet and follow him. They whispered to each other as they walked but Kunimi didn’t bother to try and listen. It likely wasn’t interesting, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you have to be kidding,” Kindaichi’s soulmate hissed and Kunimi’s eyes snapped up when a pale wrist wrapped in a bright red string entered his vision. He followed the wrist up and blinked when he realized the person was actually taller than him.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukishima.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kunimi,” the blond greeted him, his golden brown eyes glancing over Kunimi’s shoulder. “Idiots.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!”</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi’s lips twitched. It wasn’t like he could say Tsukishima was wrong. “Idiots who are going to go away now,” Kunimi chimed in, ignoring the glare his best friend shot him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll talk to you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Kunimi waited until the two were out of sight before his shoulders slumped. “He’s going to tell Oikawa-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“The King is going to tell Suga-san,” Tsukishima muttered. “And Yamaguchi.”</p><p> </p><p>They locked eyes. Kunimi raised his eyebrows and Tsukishima smirked. “Well, there’s one way to deal with that,” he said as he took out his phone. Kunimi did the same and, together, they turned their phones off.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them could use the quiet, anyway. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>